Embodiments of the present invention relate to video transmission and in particular to a mobile video recording system that connects to different wireless networks.
Mobile video recording and storage devices may connect to several network sites throughout an operational day. The networks may implement different device identification methods, so methods are needed that allow the mobile devices to communicate with each of the networks. One conventional method of identifying mobile devices on a network is to provide the device with a static network address. In such a case, each separate network would need to have a way of tracking each mobile device that may be connected to the network, even if the device is not presently connected to the network. In addition, each separate network would have to be configured to support identification of static network addresses.
Another conventional method of identifying mobile devices on a network includes use of a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) in which a temporary identification number is assigned to devices when they log in to a network. The DHCP utilizes a domain name system (DNS) which manages the assignment of the temporary identification numbers to the devices. Utilizing the DNS, network devices are able to find other network devices by searching for a machine name without having to keep track of the network devices' temporary identification numbers. However, introduction of a DNS requires additional hardware and manpower to manage the system.